Finałowe starcie i 13 wyzwań
Punkty Totalnej Porażki - odcinek 13(FINAŁ!) Zapowiedź finału: Chris: Oj działo się działo w tym sezonie Totalnej Porażki. Mimo że mieliśmy ledwo piątkę uczestników to akcja cały czas sie kręciła a sezon był dość długo przez mój urlop, przez który jakaś małolata o mało nie przejeła show. Po dwunastu odcinkach dwójka zawodników która zebrała najwięcej punktów jest w finale! To będzie wielka walka surferów, ale nie dlatego że takie będzie wyzwanie, ale dlatego że oboje są serferami xd. Bridgette i Brody - jedno z nich zgarnie jeden milion dolców w gotówce. Oglądajcie Wielki Finał Punktów Totalnej Porazki!!! (Nagle do Chrisa zadzwonił telefon, Chris odebrał i ekran się ściemnił) (Intro) Poranek - przed domkami: (Bridgette i Brody wyszli ze swoich domków w tym samym momencie) Bridgette(p.z.): Pierwszy raz się tak stresuje. Pewnie dlatego że pierwszy raz udalo mi się wejść do finalu. Fajne uczucie, ale i straszny stres. Tylko Brody stoi mi na drodze do miliona. Między nami jest ok, to źle że ciesze się że mogę mu dokopać za te wszystkie lata? Brody(p.z.): Ale jestem ekstra :D. To mój drugi finał ziomy. Ciesze sie że jestem tu z Bridge. Ekstra jest, choc dawała mi czasem w kość, ale jest super bo będzie imprezka u nas nie wazne kto wygra kasę Brody: '''Jak tam przed finałem kumpelko? '''Bridgette: Nerwy są Brody: Wiadomo. Finał. Ale fajnie ze zrobimy imprezkę. W sumie to nawet możemy sobie pomagać. Co ty na to? Bridgette: Wolałabym nie Brody: Czemu? Bridgette: To mój pierwszy final w Totalnej Porażce, nie chcę taryfy ulgowej i ty tez na nią nie licz Brody: Spoko. To będzie super final już to czuje. No to idę pobiegać przed finałem Bridgette: Też pobiegam (Pobiegli w osobne strony) (Po 15 minutach) (Bridgette i Brody wrocili przed domki) Brody: Ciekawe kiedy będzie wyzwanie Chris(p.m.): TERAZ! PRZYGOTUJCIE SIĘ NA BÓL! Miejsce zbiórki: (Bridgette i Brody przyszli na miejsce zbiórki. Był tam amfiteatr i wielkie koło) Chris: Witam finalistów! Jak przed finałem? Bridgette: Stres Brody: Jest ekstra! :D Chris: Ta, u mnie nie bardzo. No cóż, ponieważ w następnym sezonie ma być nowy prowadzący... Brody: Zwalniają cię? Chris: Tia. Zadzwonili do mnie i powiedzieli że po finale rozwiązują ze mną umowę, bo przeze mnie sezon trwał za długo a pozew od Quenny kosztował ich dużo kasy. Planują kolejny sezon, ale z nowym prowadzącym. A więc za nim mi przerwano, ponieważ to mój ostatni odcinek w Punktach, to postanowiłem sie postarać, oto wielkie koło na którym są wszyscy uczestnicy Totalnej Porazki oraz Wariackiego Wyścigu. Scarlett tu nie ma i zamiast niej jest Antek Brody: Spoko Bridgette: Na szczęście Chris: Będziecie losować na zmianę. Kogo wylosujecie, tego wyzwanie musicie wykonać. Gramy w sumie trzynaście rund, więc kto pierwszy zdobędzie 7 punktów ten wygra milion dolarów!!! Brody: '''Ekstra! '''Bridgette: No nie wiem. Nadal jest tu pare popaprańców Chris: Ta. Liczę że na któregos traficie. No to Start! Zaczyna Bridgette, bo miala więcej punktów w rundach eliminacyjnych Bridgette: Ok. Raz się żyje Losowanie: Chris: No to dawaj Bridgette: No to kręce (Zakręciła) Bridgette(p.z.) Oby nie wypadła Eva, albo Alejandro lub Heather, albo Max, albo.... (Wskazówka zatrzymała się na Izzy) Chris: No to jako pierwsze zadanie Izzy! Bridgette: O matko! :O Chris: Hahahaha! Punkt zdobędzie osoba która jako pierwsza zrobi niedźwiedziowi twisterka (Bridgette zrobiła wielkie oczy) Brody: To może byc niezłe (Brody pobiegł, a Bridgette za nim) Brody(p.z.): Lubie takie ekstremalne zadania Bridgette(p.z.): W sumie to Totalna Porazka, więc może być o wiele gorzej. W sumie co to takiego. Owen to zrobił. W sumie miś go strasznie podrapał, a ja nie lubię robic zwierzętom krzywdy, ale...może dam radę...:/ Runda pierwsza: (Brody biegł bo najbliższej jaskini, tuz za nim biegła Bridgette) Brody: Damy czadu! Te wyzwania są super :D Bridgette: No nie wiem. Jak mam skrzywdzic to biedne zwierze? Brody: Ale to jest robot Bridgette: Przynajmniej pod wzgledem moralnym jest lepiej. Ale raczej nie będzie zadowolony Brody: Wyzwania ekstremalne to jest mój konik. TAK! (Pobiegl zostawiajac Bridgette z tyłu) Bridgette(p.z.): No cóż. Zdecydowanie wyzwania ekstremalne to konik Brody'ego. Będzie ciężko (Brody wbiegł i zobaczył spiącego niedźwiedzia) Brody: Ok. Teraz tak lekko cię uszczypnę i.... (Bridgette) (Bridgette podbiegła do jaskini i słyszała krzyki Brody'ego) Bridgette: BRODY :O (Nagle Brody został wyrzucony z jaskini, Bridgette do niego podbiegła) Bridgette: '''Wszystko ok? '''Brody: To było totalne szaleństwo Losowanie: Chris: A więc Brody pierwszy wykonał zadanie więc jest 1-0 dla Brody'ego Brody: Ekstra :D Chris: Twoja kolej zakręcić Brody Brody: Ok (Brody zakręcił) Brody(p.z.): To jest ekstra. Ciekawe co teraz wylosuje (Wskazówka zatrzymała sie na Brick'u) Chris: A więc wyzwanie Bricka! Bridgette: Czyli? Chris:' '''Przejście niebezpieczneg'o''' '''toru Chefa Hatcheta z 12 odcinka Wyspy Totalnej Porażki! Bridgette: Ech...:/ '''Brody: Ekstra :D Bridgette(p.z.): Z takim podejściem raczej nie wygram. Muszę sie postarać, i tym razem przejść ten tor Runda Druga: Chris: Okej moi drodzy, kto jako pierwszy ukończy tor zdobędzie punkt. Czas Start! (Oboje ruszyli, Bridgette bez problemu przeszła przez opony z czym Brody miał problem, lecz ona miała problem z linami) Bridgette: Kurcze... Brody: Powinienem trochę schudnąć (Bridgette przeszła przez liny i doszła do bagna, Brody wydostal się z opony) Brody: Wkońcu :D Bridgette: To błoto mnie wciąga Brody: Dasz radę Bridgette Bridgette: No dobra (Probowała i...udalo jej się) Bridgette: Tak :) (Brody w tym czasie zakończyl liny, ale Bridgette przekroczyla juz metę) Bridgette: Udalo się :D Brody: Brawo Losowanie: Chris: No to znowu mamy remis. Jest 1-1. Pora na Bridgette. Losuj Bridgette: No dobra (Zakręciła) Bridgette(p.z.): Przydałoby się coś prostego po tym torze (Wskazówka zatrzymała się na Miles) Bridgette: Może to nie będzie zabójcze Chris: Masz farta. Trzeba na płótnie namalować obraz przyrody Pahkitew. Nudy, ale niech juz będzie Bridgette: Super :) Brody: Dajmy czadu :) Trzecia runda: Chris: Ok. Kto wykona lepszy rysunek zdobędzie punkt. Oceniać będe ja w skali od 1 do 10. Macie 10 minut. START! Bridgette: Zawsze byłam dobra z plastyki :) Brody: Ja wolałem w-f, ale też spoko :) (Oboje zaczeli malować, po 10 minutach Chris podszedł do rysunku Bridgette) Chris: Piękny! 9 punktów! Bridgette: '''Całkiem nieźle '''Chris: No to teraz Brody (Podszedł do rysunku Brody'ego) Chris: Ten rysunek jest ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... ... .. tak na około''' 5 punktów''' ( Ha! Zawsze jak jest tyle kropek to dużo osób myśli że jest na dychę mimo mniejszych umiejętności. A tu suprise :P) Losowanie: Chris: No to teraz mamy 2-1 dla Bridgette. No to teraz Brody kręci Brody: No to jedziemy z tym (Brody zakręcił i tym razem wypadło na MacArthur) Brody: Super! Moja ukochana MacArthur Bridgette: Ciekawe co odjechanego wymyśliła Chris: Punkt zdobędzie osoba która jako pierwsza zje całą miskę ostrych jak nóż papryczek Czwarta runda: Brody: Super. Lubie pikantne żarełko Bridgette: Może nie będzie tak źle Chris: No to START! (Bridgette wzieła jedną papryczkę do buzi) Bridgette: AAAAAA!!!!! Płonę :OOOOO (Brody wziął wszystkie papryczki do buzi na raz) Brody: Udało się! AAAAAAA!!!!!!! MLEKA!!!! (Brody latał po całym placu) Chris: Szybko poszło i Brody ma punkt Bridgette: Nic mu nie bedzie? Chris: Damy mu trochę mleka Bridgette: Tez poproszę Losowanie: (Brody i Bridgette wypili duzo mleka) Chris: No i znowu remis 2-2. Pora, aby Bridgette wylosowała kolejne zadanie Bridgette: Miejmy to za sobą (Zakręciła kołem) Bridgette(p.z.): Do tej pory tylko jedno wyzwanie było w granicach normy (Wskazówka zatrzymała się na Laurie) Bridgette: Super. Druga weganka to pewnie będzie proste Chris: Walka na ringu. Wygra ten kto przytrzyma przeciwnika na trzy sekundy Bridgette: Serio? :O Piąta runda: (Bridgette i Brody stali na ringu z rękawicami) Bridgette: Musimy? Brody: Właśnie. Nie chce sie z nia bić Chris: Ale mi was żal. Skrzyżujcie rękawice Brody: No nie wiem Bridgette: Sorki Brody (Walneła go, i przytrzymala przez trzy sekundy) Chris: Aha. To była żenada Bridgette: Przepraszam Brody: Nie szkodzi. Au Losowanie: Chris: Mamy 3-2 dla Bridgette. Losuj Brody Brody: No to jedziemy z tym (Brody zakręcił i wypadło na Sadie) Chris: No prosze. Bardzo jej się spodobał ślepy wilhelm Tell z pierwszego sezonu mimo że przez to odpadła Szósta runda: Chris: Ok. Zasady sa proste . Strzelacie w rywala mając zawiązane oczy. Musicie jabłkiem strącić strzałę z jego głowy. Liczy sie w jakim czasie to zrobicie. Będe odmierzał stoperem. Jako piewsza Bridgette (Chris zawiazał jej oczy. Bridgette wzieła pierwsze jabłko...nie trafiła) Brody: Au! Bridgette: Przepraszam (Próbowała trafic i pare razy jej się nie udało, ale ostatecznie w końcu dała radę) Bridgette: YES! Brody: Twarde te jabłka Chris: Bridgette, twój wynik to 1 minuta 50 sekund. Teraz Brody. Dajesz! Brody: Ok (Strzelał pierwszy raz...nie trafił Strzelał drugi raz..........nie trafił Strzelał trzeci raz.........trafił) Chris: Twój wynik to ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 59 sekund! Wygrawasz te rundę Brody: '''Ale fart! '''Bridgette: '''Nom...rzeczywiście są twarde Losowanie: '''Chris: Bardzo równo idziecie. Jest 3-3. Bridgette kręć Bridgette: Dobra (Bridgette zakręciła i wypadło na Antka) Chris: No! Wasz kumpel z tego sezonu, czyli Antek. Kto dłużej utrzyma sie na desce surfingowej Bridgette: No, no. To będzie wyrównana walka Chris: Tak, dlatego żeby trochę to ubarwić ja i Chef będziemy strzelać do was mewami xD Bridgette: '''Serio? Siódma runda: (Zarówno Bridgette jak i Brody nie odpuszczali w tej rundzie i unikali mew jednocześnie utrzymując się na desce) '''Chris: '''Jak strzelasz Chefie? '''Chef: Ja? Moich pocisków chociaż muszą unikać , a twoje ledwo dolatują do wody Chris: Dobra nieważne, no to strzelam (Trafił) Chris: TAK! Chef: Z czego się cieszysz? Trafiłeś w wodę Chris: Tia. Ale jednak trafilem (Wkońcu Chefowi udało się trafić Bridgette, która nie utrzymała równowagi i spadła) Bridgette: Kurcze Brody: Super Bridgette: To jeszcze nie koniec Brody: Wierze w ciebie Bridgette: Tia. Dzięki Losowanie: Chris: No to mamy 4-3 dla Brodyego i jego kolej na kręcenie Brody: No to zobaczmy co wypadnie (Brody zakręcił i wskazówka wskazała na.....Josee) Brody: O! Ta maniaczka Chris: Musicie zrobić jakąś piękna figurę łyżwiarska i oceniać maja Josee i Jacquets. Serio? Josee: Tak! Serio :) Jacquets: Dajcie z siebie wszystko 'Ósma runda:' Chris: Ponieważ nie mamy czasu antenowego na przygotowania idziecie na żywioł (Chris pilotem włączył tor) Chris: Zaczynaj Brody Brody: Ok. Będzie zabawnie (Zrobił jakiś mały piruet i upadł) Brody: Au! To jest dziwne Josee: Co?! 1 punkt łyżwiarstwo nie jest dziwne! Jacquets: Ja ci dam 3 punkty chociaz za ten piruet Chris: 4 punkty. Bridgette, pobijesz to? Bridgette: Zawsze można spróbować, choc nigdy tego nie robiłam (Zrobila piruet podobny do Brodyego, ale utrzymała równowgę) Josee: Masz 5 punktów Chris: '''Czyli i tak wygrałaś. Ocena Jacquets'a jest juz niepotrzebna '''Jacquets: Co?! Ale... Josee: Nie jęcz Jacquets Jacquets: Dobra Jacquets(p.z.): Najgorsze chyba jest to że jakby było na odwrót to ona by wszystko porozwalała Losowanie: Chris: 4-4. Znowu remis xd. Nieźle. No to teraz. Bridgette losuje Bridgette: Niech będzie (Zakręciła kołem i zatrzymalo się na DJ-u) Bridgette: Super Chris: Ok. Macie zrobić wykwintne danie, które oceni DJ. Ale się wpychają -,- DJ: No co? Chris: Nic. Ale ponieważ nie mamy składników zrobicie dania z tego co jest dostępne na wyspie DJ: Co?! Nie. To jest obrzydliwe Chris: A masz jakieś składniki? DJ: Nie -,- Dziewiąta runda: (Bridgette i Brody rozglądali się po wyspie szukajac składników. Broy postanowił zrobić z liści sałatkę) Bridgette: Może poprotu zrobię jakiś przcier z jagód (Czas się skończył. Brody przyszedł ze swoją żywą sałatką) Brody: Na zdrowie xd (DJ spróbował i zaczął drapać się po gardle) Chris: Co ty mu zerwałeś (Spojrzał) Chris: Pokrzywy? JPRDL (DJ zwymiotował) DJ: Porąbało cię ziom? Brody: Sorry DJ: Może chociaż Bridgette mnie nie zawiedzie Bridgette: Przecier z jagód może być? (DJ spróbował) DJ: '''Przynajmniej da się przełknąć. Punkt dla Bridgette. Powodzenia '''Bridgette: Dzięki Losowanie: Chris: No to mamy 5-4 dla Bridgette. Brody, odwaliłeś manianę, ale teraz twoja kolej na losowanie Brody: Jedziemy z tym! Bridgette: '''Powtarzasz sie trochę '''Brody: No wiem xd (Zakręcił i wypadło na....Sugar) Chris: '''Wyzwanie Sugar. Kto pierwszy zje cały kufel tłustych kąsków '''Bridgette: No nie :/ Brody: Dajesz :D Dziesiąta runda: (Chris podał Bridgette i Brody'emu po kuflu tłustych kąsków) Brody: Super (Wypił trochę i upadł z obrzydzenia) Bridgette: O matko! (Spróbowała trochę, ale jej nie szło) Chris: '''Ale wam słabo idzie (Brody wstał) '''Brody: Jedziemy (Wypił cały i znowu padł) Bridgette: Ou...:/ Chris: No dobra. Jeszcze trzy lub dwie rindy do miliona więc zrobie wam płukanie żołądkoów, a my po przerwie wracamy do emocjomującego finału Punktów Totalnej Porażki! (Po przerwie) Losowanie: Chris: I znowu 5-5. Podoba mi się taka wyrównana walka. Bridgette - losuj Bridgette: Niech teraz będzie coś łatwiejszego błagam (Wylosowała Lightning'a) Chris: A więc wyzwanie Lightninga. Konkurs na wsady. Macie 10 prób. Kto więcej razy trafi do kosza zdobędzie punkt Brody(p.z.): Uwielbiam kosza Bridgette(p.z.): Chyba nie umiem za dobrze grać w kosza. Ale spróbuje Jedenasta runda: Chris: Ok. Zaczynasz Bridgette Bridgette: Dobra. No to rzucam (Nie trafiła) Bridgette: Kurde Chris: Teraz Brody (Brody trafił) Brody: Ekstra Bridgette(p.z.): Nie ma mowy nie poddam się. Skup się Bridgette (Bridgette nie trafiła tez za drugim razem , Brody trafił) Chris: No to 2-0 dla Brody'ego Bridgette: Teraz dam radę (Bridgette znowu nie trafiła, ale na jej szczęście Brody'emu też tym razem się nie udało) Brody: Kurcze. Teraz nie wyszło Bridgette: I tak prowadzisz dwoma punktami (Bridgette tym razem udało się trafić) Bridgette: Wkońcu <3 (Brody też trafił) Brody: Super :D Chris: 3-1 dla Brody'ego po czterech rzutach Bridgette: No dobra. Jedziemy z tym. Kurcze. Gadam jak Brody xd (Tym razem udało jej się trafić, Brody nie miał tyle szczęścia i spudłował) Chris: No i po pięciu próbach 3-2 dla Brody'ego. Jeszcze pięć. Rzucaj Bridgette (Bridgette trafila, Brody również) Chris: 4-3. Bridgette goni Brody'ego (Bridgette trafiła, Brody nie trafił) Chris: No no. Jeszcze trzy próby a mamy remis 4-4 (Za ósmym i dziewiatym razem oboje trafili) Chris: '''Ostatnia runda. Jest 6-6 (Jedna osoba trafiła druga nie. Punkt zdobywa ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Bridgette) '''Bridgette: Udało mi się :D Brody: Gratki Losowanie: Chris: Mamy 6-5 dla Bridgette. Jeszcze jeden punkt i ona wygra pierwszą edycję Punktow Totalnej Porażki. Brody, może teraz wylosujesz sobie pomyślne zakończenie Brody: Dawaj (Zakręcił) Chris: I........wypadł Beardo! Kto z was zrobi lepszy efekt dźwiękowy? Bridgette: Eeee..umiesz Brody (Brody zrobił dźwięk syreny jak Sanders w finale WW) Bridgette: WOW :O Brody: Ucze się od najlepszych Chris: Nawet dobrze nie zaczeliśmy. Pokażesz coś Bridgette? Bridgette: Chyba raczej nie Chris: No to mamy znowu remis 6-6. Teraz pora na ostatnie wyzwanie które wyłoni zwycięzce punktów. Ale będzie ono moje. Hehe (Bridgette i Brody popatrzyli po sobie) Głosowanie finałowe: Chris: Tuż przed finałem widzowie Punktów mogli zagłosować które z was ma wygrać. Głosowanie skończyło się właśnie...TERAZ! Jedno z was zaraz wygra milion, to które zdobyło więcej głosów Bridgette(p.z.): Brody'ego bardzo dużo osob lubi. A ja w tym seonie pare razy słabo się wobec niego zachowałam i ludzie to widzieli. Brody to raczej wygra Brody(p.z.): Dużo osób bardzo lubi Bridgette, a ja zabrałem jej dużo czasu z chlopakiem. Bridgette to raczej wygra Chris: Z 56 procent głosów wygrywa ... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... ... ... .. .. . . . . ... . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .... ... ... ... .... ... ... .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ... ... ... .. ... .. ... ... ... .... ... ... .. .. . . . . . . . BRIDGETTE!!!! Bridgette: '''Naprawdę? Super '''Brody: '''Brawo (Bridgette przytuliła Brody'ego) '''Bridgette: '''Przepraszm za te moje sceny zazdrości w tym sezonie '''Brody: '''Spoko, zasłużyłem '''Chris: No i to by bylo na tyle. Ja sie z wami żegnam. Bardzo fajnie prowadzilo się to show. Punkty powrócą z nowym składem i prowadzącym, chyba że ubłagam producentów xd. Żegna się z wami Chris McLean,a to były PUNKTY TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI! :D Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Dtd1 Kategoria:Punkty Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki